


The Tent on I-55

by Maymot97



Series: Stick With Us [2]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, bottom!Michael, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Jeep get up to something in a tent at a survival camp on Interstate 55.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tent on I-55

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super great at writing smut, so please don't judge too much and I apologize if it's bad.

Small groupings of humans like this were few and far between. They weren’t really big enough to be called settlements, and there was always a chance that if you can back that exact same way a week after you did initially, they’d be gone- no indication that they were ever there. There were usually only two reasons for this: eight-ball attack or resources ran dry and they moved. Jeep’s learned that it’s usually the former.

Whenever they come across these groups, they always stop. Jeep wants to talk with other humans his age- ever since Charlie died it’s been tough only having a child (and the kid’s gonna be six in December, it’s been almost six years since the apocalypse has started and they’ve survived for the most part) and an archangel for company. It’s also good for Alex to be able to see and play with kids his own age. The groups tend to make Michael uneasy, the archangel is rather protective of his boys, but he is civil. Sometimes he even helps out with things, if there’s a birth while they’re there or someone breaks something or the aftermath of an eight-ball attack. For someone so adept at killing- passed sins confessed, tearfully, in the middle of the night in a stopped car on the side of the road, Alex sleeping in the back unaware of what’s happening in the front- Michael has proven himself quite the medic.

This particular group that they’ve found, camped out under the overpass on I-55 entering Madison, Mississippi (the bricks covered in ivy), is kind and welcoming. They’re not very big- the entire group only spans the width of the interstate, all spread out- but they’ve got a collective big heart. It’s a big breath of fresh air, the group they just left, up in Winona (and it’s kind of odd that they’ve seen two in a day, but there’s plenty of towns that were along I-55, plenty of places to look for resources), was fine at first, but they grew suspicious of Michael, and especially of Michael and Jeep, so they hightailed it out of there. Michael ranted for almost an hour about “how can they still be so bigoted against people- and especially in the name of a god who doesn’t care anymore, a god who left his creation?” Jeep doesn’t say much, except when Michael goes to far with the swearing (despite it being the apocalypse, Jeep doesn’t want Alex swearing before he hits double digits), and lets him rant. This new group lets them know they’re welcome as soon as they determine that they are human (or at least non eight-balls).

The best part about this group, as far as Alex is concerned, is that there’re children his age. These kids accept him into their fold almost as soon as they see him.

The leader of the group- a middle aged person with dark brown hair, braided back in cornrows, dark brown skin and striking green eyes named Janquavis whose got a voice deeper than the night and tells them to “call me Jan and use Elverson pronouns”- says that they’re welcome to stay as long as they like, as long as they have their own tent and can hunt. Jeep promises em that they’ll be out of eir hair by the morning. Jan just shrugs and gestures to a spot of pavement that they can set up a tent in.

When nights about to fall, Alex reappears, and has that look on his face like he wants to ask something. Michael and Jeep are sitting in the opening of their tent, playing Go Fish, and they share a look, both guessing what this will be about.

“I love you, daddy,” Alex says, slinging his arms around Jeep, almost knocking him off balance.

Jeep laughs. “I love you, too, Alex. What do you what?”

Alex jumps away and looks at the pavement. “One of the kids- Keegan- wants me to stay over at his tent for the night. His mom said it was okay if it was okay with you.”

Jeep looked around Alex, trying to find this Keegan, and found a small Middle Eastern boy standing by a tent next to a woman wearing a headscarf who could only be his mother. Both waved to Jeep, and Jeep waved back before turning to Michael, who sat up quickly and tried to look innocent.

Shaking his head at Michael, Jeep asked, “What do you think?”

Michael shrugged. “It could be good for him, get to spend more time with his own age group.”

Jeep nodded and turned to Alex. “Okay, you can stay with them. But you have to be ready to go in the morning when we are, okay?”

Alex nodded vigorously; his blonde curls (and Jeep really needed to cut the boy’s hair) bouncing on his forehead. Jeep shooed him off in the direction of his new friend.

Michael smiled after him, before turning back to Jeep. 

“We have the tent to ourselves this evening,” he whispered, leaning across the card pile to kiss Jeep on the mouth. He smiled when Jeep followed him as he pulled away from the kiss. “Whatever shall we do?”

Jeep shook his head, smiling fondly at the archangel. “Wait until its dark.”

* * *

Once it truly got difficult to see without a flashlight or a fire, Jeep pulled Michael into the tent and zipped it up. Michael raised his eyebrows in Jeep’s general direction before he leaned back on his elbows, his legs spread and bent at the knees, his jeans tight on his legs.

Jeep crawled between Michael’s legs and kissed him deeply, swallowing a moan that the archangel accidently moaned. He pulled back slightly, just far enough to whisper, “You have to be quiet, Michael.”

Michael groaned, quieter than before, and bucked his hips slightly. “I do believe we’re in this position for a reason,” he breathed out.

Jeep smiled and sat up. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Michael’s jeans, and pulled them off, with little help from the archangel. He briefly ran his hand over the semi-hardness forming in Michael’s underwear. Michael let out a half choked off groan and tipped his neck back. Jeep latched onto Michael’s neck and smiled against the flesh when Michael attempted not to moan. He rocked against Michael, muffling his own moan in Michael’s neck. He then pulled back briefly, just enough to look Michael in the eye.

“If you aren’t quiet, Michael, I’ll have to gag you,” he whispered.

Michael closed his eyes and whimpered softly, rutting up against Jeep. Jeep shook his head and smiled fondly at the archangel. He sat up a bit more, and gently got Michael to lay down flat on his back. Jeep reached out and caressed Michael’s cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone. He began grinding against Michael in earnest, watching as the archangel’s face screwed up as he tried not to make any sound. Jeep leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Michael’s lips.

“So pretty,” he breathed out against them, and Michael let out a soft laugh, bringing a hand up to run through Jeep’s hair, the other settling on Jeep’s hip.

Nothing else was said as they rocked against each other, breath coming more and more quickly. It wasn’t long before Michael pressed his mouth into Jeep’s hand, to keep from waking the entire group as he came. Jeep smiled at him and kept grinding against him until he came as well. 

Jeep laid himself down beside Michael, turning the archangel on his side to face Jeep. Gently, he rubbed his back with one hand, paying special attention to the area between his shoulder blades, which was very sensitive even when Michael had his wings away. His other hand reached up and ran through Michael’s hair, gently tugging on strands. His hands stilled when Michael pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Jeep’s chin.

“You good?” Jeep asked, glancing down to try and see Michael’s face.

Michael turned his face up to look at Jeep and nodded. “Just tired.”

Placing a kiss to Michael’s forehead, Jeep whispered, “Get some sleep. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

Michael nodded and buried his face in Jeep’s chest.

* * *

Jeep was relieved that no one in the camp looked at them odd in the morning, though he wasn’t sure if it was because no one heard them or because it wasn’t uncommon to hear people going at it. Jeep desperately hoped it was the former. Michael seemed to be much happier than he had been in a while; he seemed almost love drunk- a state Jeep wasn’t used to seeing him in. Alex was happy- though he seemed to be a little upset about having to leave his new friend. But the boy didn’t put up too much of a fuss, only insisting that he got to say goodbye to him.

Once they got a little south of the group, with Alex babbling about what he and Idris had talked about, Michael reached across the console in the front of the car and grasped Jeep’s hand.


End file.
